Question: In her history class, Stephanie took 5 exams. Her scores were 76, 78, 78, 75, and 98. What was her average score on the exams?
The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $76 + 78 + 78 + 75 + 98 = 405$ Her average score is $405 \div 5 = 81$.